Outsmarted
by Magic50111
Summary: The major countries of the world have united to destroy Scorpia, only to find themselves outsmarted.


It has been a while since I have updated. The last year has been a blast as my Middle School teacher was more demanding than any other. Hopefully, all that hard work has paid off. Here is the chapter of my story. People who had read my story before, I apologize, this update is just to put up a revised version of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 should be put up shortly give or take a few days. I am no longer looking for a beta reader. Please R&R.

* * *

At precisely 3 o'clock, a black W220 S-Guard Mercedes drove out of what seemed to be an ordinary parking garage for an ordinary bank. It was the end of class for most schools in London and students can be seen walking home in massive groups. As the car turned left onto a road containing London's famous shops, the middle-aged man sitting in the passenger street opened the glove compartment. He swiped place his finger on a screw and within a second, a screen popped out in front of him. The agent typed a few commands into the computer's terminal program. A window appeared as the antennae on the top of the vehicle scanned the area using radar technology. Anyone's face or body turned to the car for over 5 seconds would be red-flagged and scanned for any weapons and ID. In addition, it would scan all the electrical equipment in the area for radios and cameras, but cell phones would not be scanned for as nearly everyone had a cell phone.

Outside on the popular street, a young, English man facing away from the car looked at the lenses of his sunglasses. It was specially modified to have a mirror in one lens to reflect the image of a certain Mercedes-Benz. Exactly at 3:15, he spotted his target, a black Mercedes with blacked out windows. He was amazed at how well the target had planned the journey. It was nearly impossible to find the target among the many other Mercedes owned by rich families who came here to shop. He quickly walked into a restaurant, going into its restroom (A/N I think its called the loo in England). He took out his cell phone and called the mission coordinator, Operation Evasion had begun. He had known that MI6 would not scan every cell phone in range. Inside the restroom, he pulled off his mask, revealing a middle-aged man, and he left the restaurant and would never be seen again.

The black Mercedes soon arrived at an old department store. 20 years ago, it was once London's biggest and most popular mall, but it had fallen into a state of disrepair. It had only four shops, Min 6th avenue, Mitropolean 5, Super Associates Staples, and Uno Nationality (a/n If you haven't noticed, they stand for MI6, MI5, SAS, and UN). The passengers had finally arrived.

The driver drove into the parking garage going down into the basement parking lot of the "mall". The driver parked in a spot farthest from the outdated elevator. He waited 30 seconds, searching for anyone who may be trailing the normal looking Mercedes. The driver then swiped his finger across the Mercedes logo on the steering wheel, and ahead, the seemingly invincible wall slid down revealing an entrance.

As they drove in, dozens of cameras and sensors watched with dozens of agents searching every inch of the car. One of the sensors weighted the car; any difference in the weight of the car since its departure would be known and if the difference were over a kilogram, the security staff would be notified and the car would be stopped and thoroughly searched. Sensors on the right and left of the car scan it for any fingerprints other than the passengers. The wall behind them closed as an entrance ahead opened. The driver then drove into a small room with a unit of SAS soldiers standing guard. One of the SAS guards opened the door and out stood a man who looked as boring as the white walls that surrounded him, Mr. Blunt.

Alan Blunt walked out of the car with Mrs. Jones, his deputy chief, behind him. The car drove on through a tunnel and by the end of the day, it would be completely wiped of fingerprint with all special features would be removed. It would be sold to a paranoid movie star and would look like a normal, sleek silver car with its original license plate completely incinerated. It was one of the many ways that the government "recycled" instead of incinerating the car like in the cold wars.

In front of Alan Blunt, a door opened in the white wall. He heard Mrs. Jones gasp for she could not see the door when it was closed into the wall. Alan Blunt, however, was not surprised. He had designed this secret operation center for England. It had never been used, until today, and would hopefully never be used again. He walked into the hall and scanned his fingerprint into the wall. Almost immediately, a scanner popped out and scanned his retina and pupil for the correct pupil color and scars. He then entered a small flash drive into the wall. It had exactly .77 percent of silver. The sensors then scanned the flash drive for the correct percentage of silver, and then scanned the flash drive for the file "" written precisely 15 hours ago.

The door then opened into an elevator and he quickly walked into the elevator. Mrs. Jones looked around, hardly surprised by its looks, white walls on every side with a single button on one of the walls, exactly like the designer of the elevator, boring. Mr. Blunt pressed an invisible button above the button labeled "1". The elevator came to life and smoothly moved down to its destination 200 feet below. It arrived in less then 5 seconds. Alan Blunt had never gone to Disney Land, but he reckoned that the elevator was far more intense than any ride in Disneyland. His theory was confirmed when the elevator stopped and half of the SAS guards and Mrs. Jones' face was green. Thankfully, Alan Blunt was a man who prepared for everything and had motion sickness bags placed in the elevator. The elevator's luxurious carpet was extremely hard to clean if they had puked on it. He would have to remember to tell Sergeant at the SAS camp to train his men better. He couldn't have every SAS men using his barf bags. Ever since the budget cuts, it has become increasingly hard to buy certain "unnecessary" items.

He moved into the control center ahead, leaving with half his SAS guards and his deputy assistant on their way to the medical center, which he had conveniently located nearby. He ordered his guards outside the control center with the other SAS guards already standing outside the door. Inside the room, four of the six of the members of the operation were already waiting. He spotted the Commissioner of Police, Head of MI5, Commander of the military, and the head of SAS. Normally, SAS was not included in important meetings, but this operation was mainly a SAS and MI6 operation with the police, MI5, and military acting as support. There was only one person missing, the Prime Minister.

* * *

It had been three hours, and they were still waiting for the Prime minister. Alan Blunt stood up; he spotted a few people playing solitary, one person checking his email, and another person playing Crysis. He cleared his throat and noted with interest as the man playing Crysis tried to quit the game, but instead crashed his computer. The man quickly closed his laptop's lid and looked around to make sure that no one was watching.

"We simply must start this operation, this is a world wide operation with many nations involved," Alan Blunt said. The many leaders nodded their heads in agreement and Alan Blunt pressed a button under his desk. Within half a second later, all the Apple Cinema Screens were warming up with the Apple logo on the screen. Two minutes later, the screens were all on and they could see Canada, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, and the United States' leaders. There were also a few members of the European Union. Although they were not formally at a G8 summit meeting, they were mainly members of G8 and have discussed this issue at past meetings. Finally, today, they would take care of the issue.

It is rare that many important nations would join to conduct a secret operation. The operation was mainly comprised of French, England, Canada, and America agents, while the other nations gave few Special Forces units and intelligence. The president then stood up. "Operation Exterminate is ready, all units are in place and we must begin this Operation soon." All around the room, relieved faces appeared, it had taken months of careful planning and hours of hard work to insure the success of the operation. Everyone knew it was probably one of the most important operations in the world and with all preparations in place, nearly nothing can go wrong. Little did they know how wrong they were……

* * *

Yes this is a short chapter, not very long. The next chapter should be somewhat longer. Please R&R


End file.
